This invention relates to wireless subscriber systems and, more particularly, to RF signal characterizing devices for granting or denying access to wireless subscriber systems to prevent cellular telephone cloning fraud.
A portion of the disclosure of this patent document contains material which is subject to copyright protection. The copyright owner has no objection to the facsimile reproduction by anyone of the patent document or the patent disclosure, as it appears in the Patent and Trademark Office patent file or records, but otherwise reserves all copyright rights whatsoever.